We Belong Together
by A James
Summary: At promptly 4pm the 6th year Herbology Class reappeared in clusters, on the lawn in front of Greenhouse 3. Well, most of the 6th year Herbology class reappeared' BlaiseHermione Based on Tristan and Isolde
1. Chapter 1 How We Are

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing. **

**A/N at end.**

**I am writing this as if Book 6 has yet to happen. So please, forget everything you already know.**

Summary: During a Herbology assignment, something goes wrong and Hermione and Blaise find themselves transported to a different time period, instead of a different continent, and into the lives of two people and one destiny. It will be up to them to figure out their true feelings while trying to find a way home again before one of their times run out –Strongly based on the movie Tristan and Isolde-

_We Belong Together_

_Chapter One – How We Are_

Warm sunlight spilled through the small opening of the crimson hangings the surrounded Hermione's large bed. The bright orange tinge suggested it was just sun rise, which meant she still had a few hours before the first day of classes for the year began. But Hermione was far too awake to stay quietly in bed. She pulled open the hangings soundlessly, and crept from her bed and quietly as possible, Lavender and Paravati were still asleep; lavender snoring softly and Parvarti's arm hung limply over the side of her bed, her mouth slightly open. Hermione grinned, before gabbing a fluffy towel and her soap and shampoo and headed for the girls bathroom to shower. She cherished these early morning of solitude, with a minty sunlight streaming through the windows and the serene quiet. But the fact that it was the first day of classed made the morning all the more exciting, and she hummed softly as she went through her morning routine.

By the time she had showered, brushed her sorry excuse for hair, dressed, packed her bag for the day and done some light reading by the extinguished fire in Gryffindor tower, the rest of her house had begun to awake and head towards to great hall for their first breakfast of the year. She smiled as she watched the steady stream of students leave the portrait hole. How she loved the start of the year! Casually placing a book mark in the place she had read up to, she placed the muggle book in her bag and swung it over her shoulder heading for the portrait hole herself. No doubt Ron and Harry were still making an effort to wake up. They would meet her in the Great Hall when the growling of their stomachs could no longer be ignored. She estimated that would be in a matter of minutes. So she walked a light pace and arrived in the less than full Hall. The smell of bacon and eggs and toast and porridge and fresh fruit, made Hermione mouth water and her stomach growl, and she settled down in a seat at the Gryffindor table, which was completely devoid of her fellow 6th years, all too lazy to drag themselves from the warmth of their beds a moment before they absolutely had too.

She was not alone for long however. A very tired Ron and equally disheveled Harry dragged themselves to the table and dropped unceremoniously into seats opposite Hermione, and it wasn't long before Ginny joined them, sitting next to Hermione, all three of them shoveling food onto their plates and into their mouths. Hermione's look of revolution was not enough to stop the boys disgraceful eating habits. In fact that simply ignored her looks, and sounds of disgust, and continued to eat like they had not been fed in a week. They were graciously saved from Hermione's persistent looks however, When professor McGonagall glided along the Gryffindor table handing out timetables for the year, without so much as a word..

"Gah, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration… and, look, Herbology with the Slytherins!" Groaned Ron as he ran his finger along his timetable, pointing out all the classes they would be sharing with their rival house.

"You've got to be joking right?" continued Harry with an air of disbelief. "It's almost like they _want_ us to kill each other isn't it?" He shook his head, and folding his timetable, placed it in his bag, before continuing with Breakfast.

Ron was still glaring at his timetable, almost hoping the subjects would change themselves if he stared hard enough. Hermione was looking at hers thoughtfully as she absentmindedly ate a bowl of fruit salad. Her honey colored eyes landed on Herbology and she looked up at the boys.

"what do you think this special Herbology assignment is about?" she questioned, pointing at her timetable, and referring to what their headmaster had spoken to them about the previous evening, about the 6th years being involved in a Herbology assignment that was being trialed with the school that year. The boys shrugged.

"Hope its something good. Maybe we'll be working with deadly plants that hate Slytherins and they'll rip them all the pieces and yay, no more Slytherins." Said Ron happily, loosing himself in a daydream. Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing, which brought Ron back to reality.

"What?" he asked, but the three just shook their heads and continued to laugh. The sound of the booming bell marked their first class, and they picked up their bags, and rising from their seats made their way towards the doors. They just happened to reach the doors at the same time as the Slytherins, Draco pushed past Harry.

"Watch where you're going Potter" he spat venomously. Harry glared back at the blond with equal ferociousness.

"What are you going to do ferret? Get death eater daddy to come get me, with his death eater buddies?" Draco said nothing. He spat at Harry's feet and continued through the doors. Pansy scampered after him, and Crabbe and Goyle followed, swinging their massive arms like gorillas. They were followed by a tall, olive skinned Italian boy with shaggy, curly black hair, that hung over his stormy blue eyes. Ron and Harry were muttering angrily about the ferret, but Hermione was lost in the boys eyes, that had met hers as he walked gracefully from the halls. She wasn't even sure who this boy was, but he seemed to be part of Malfoy's motley group. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her two boys were still conversing angrily between themselves and she grinned. Nothing could upset her on the first day of classes.

"Come on you two. Don't worry about Malfoy. Honestly, I don't know why we still rise to the occasion. He's been like this every year, and every year it's the same. Just forget it. We've got Care of Magical Creatures now, it'll be great fun!" said Hermione, her morning cheer lost on the two angry Gryffindor's, but she ignored the mood, grabbed their hands and dragged them out into the blaring morning sun. Hermione sighed happily. Life was perfect!

The day was as uneventful as a day full of classes with Slytherins could be, and they finally arrived at their last class of the day. The small group of Gryffindor's stood around the door to Green House 4 chatting casually about holidays, and classes that morning, and about the special assignment they would have this term, when they saw the Slytherins striding across the grass, led by none other than Draco Malfoy, followed dutifully by his cronies. The blonde hair boy was in deep conversation with the dark haired, blue eyed boy from earlier and pansy Parkinson, hung onto Draco as though he was about to vanish into thin air.

"Uh oh" said Dean Thomas. "Here come our favorite people"

Their heads whipped around, and catching sight of the group approaching them, they rallied behind Harry, their unspoken leader. It was looking like there was going to be a face off, without a doubt, and the pace of Malfoy quickened. But luck was on the Gryffindor's side, when Professor Sprout choose that moment the appear from around the corner, and opened the greenhouse door, ushering the Gryffindor's in, and yelling for the Slytherins to hurry up. There seemed to be an air of disappointment as the two groups filled through the door, that there had not been a chance for confrontation. The two houses seemed to thrive on these little scuffles in between classes, at meals, on the Quidditch pitch. It was like the Slytherins wanted to prove they had power behind them, as well as money, and the Gryffindor's wanted to show off the fact that they had the Great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and one that would probably wipe out all the Slytherins Death Eater parents. But whatever the reasoning, Hermione was silently thankful nothing had eventuated.

She took a seat between Harry and Ron on one of the two long wooden tables that ran the length of the Greenhouse, opposite one another. The Slytherins seated on the opposite table; silently leering at the Gryffindor's who were doing the same. If Professor Sprout noticed the tension she didn't show it, and continued on with the lesson as though nothing as wrong. She spoke of O.W.L results, welcomed them all to N.E.W.T level Herbology and explained that lessons this year would be infinitely more difficult than what they were used to.

"This year the headmaster has decided to take on a different teaching method, for Herbology NEWT's, not only to gain a greater understanding of the magical properties of the more exotic plants, but also to create a greater house unity between our rival houses. So this year, we will be using portkeys to transport us to different places on the continent in order to gain information on particular plants and their uses. I shall be pairing you up with someone from the opposite house and you will be going in pairs to discover a different plant. AT the end of the year you and your partner will present a report on the findings of 5 plants and their uses together in a potion. That will mean researching not only the plants, but for a potion that all 5 plants can be used together in. Then you will make the potion and present it with your research. This will make up 80 of your mark so it is terribly important to learn to work together."

There was an outbreak of murmurs between the groups when Professor Sprout paused to take a breath. No one was quite sure how to take this news. Traveling around the world collecting data and plant species sounded terribly exciting, but all that researching, and potion making sounded less and exciting, and working with the Slytherins was just plain horrible. Their thoughts were interrupted by Professor Sprout clearing her throat to get the classes attention once again.

"Of course, we aren't just going to send you out there with no idea what you're doing. In our next lesson, I will be taking all of you to a location and giving you and idea of what we're after and that you won't be going into this blindly. At the end of the lesson you will be getting your partners and then the lesson after that we will go though all the information you need. Then the assignment will begin. Right then, any questions?" she asked, glancing around the room. No one had raised their hand save one. Professor Sprout sighed slightly.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she asked, nodding towards Hermione. She lowered her hand, "will these plants be ones found in our assigned books?" Professor Sprout shook her head.

"The plants we are asking you to find are not ones you will find in your text. They are extremely rare or unique plants, and while they are not in _your_ text, they are in books in the library." Hermione nodded, made a note and went to raise her hand again when something hit her in the face. She sputtered and wiped furiously at her face, getting the dirt out of her mouth and eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy" screeched their Professor "I saw that, and such behavior is not permitted in my class. 50 points from Slytherin and detention." Draco just shrugged and smirked to the dark hair boy next to him. It was obvious that he didn't care if he was caught. Hermione caught his eye and he mouthed the word '_mudblood'_ to her, which caused her to clench her fists in anger and he simply laughed openly at her.

The class spent the rest of the time talking about the assignment and making notes. When the bell finally rung they packed up quickly and raced out the door.

"You stay back Mr. Malfoy" called out Professor Sprout. Draco said something to the blacked haired boy next to him, waved him away and approached the professors desk as the rest of the class made their way back up towards the castle.

The Gryffindor's chatted excitedly all about the coming assignment as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower. Having to work with the Slytherins didn't seem to be all that off putting. Hermione, however, didn't join in with the conversation. She was deep in thought about that had happened in Herbology with Draco, and continued up the stairs to her dormitory while the rest of her class sat around the fire in the common room.

She put her stuff away, changed into some warm clothes and lay face down on her bed.

Life wasn't that perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! New story! I'm at a point with Island In The Sun where I'm just stuck. So it's on hold until further notice. I hope you'll like this story. The title comes from a Gavin DeGraw song for Tristan and Isolde, which this story will be based on. Its an awesome song. Check it out at Gavin DeGraw website where you can listen to the full song.

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Accidents Will Happen

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

_**A/N at end.**_

_**We Belong Together**_

_Chapter 2 – Accidents will happen_

Hermione was sitting in a large cushy arm chair, the crackling fire casting a warm orange glow on the girl. A sudden rainstorm battered the windows and complete darkness had set in. She had been like this, quietly reading her muggle fiction for quite some hours now, settling in just after getting back to the common room from dinner. It had been quiet noisy before, but that serene peace that she loved at dawn and set in, and she was quite alone, most of her fellow Gryffindor's favoring their warm beds in this stormy weather. Hermione couldn't blame them, but she was quite comfortable as she was. After a few more moments of reading she put the book down, realizing that she had in fact, been re-reading the same paragraph over and over for the past 20mins. She couldn't help it, her mind was just somewhere else. Or was it, someone else? The scene from Herbology replayed in her mind, like a broken record. Malfoy hurling a handful of soil, Malfoy calling her a mudblood, Malfoy's smug look. Over and over they ran. And then suddenly there were those eyes, those stormy blue eyes, the ones from breakfast that belonged to the tall Italian boy.

She, for the life of her, just couldn't really remember seeing him. Well, wait, wasn't he the one hat sat four rows back from her in Arithmacy? And now that she _really_ thought about it, she was pretty sure he sat directly across from her in Charms. Actually, thinking back she remembered seeing him in all her classes, so why hadn't she really noticed him until this morning, at breakfast? Oh how she just wanted to shrug it off, forget about it, and how hard she tried. But those eyes were almost haunting, to the point where she gave up the book as a lost cause, and left the warmth of the common room for her slightly draughty room where Lavender was sitting on Paravati's bed, brushing out the girls long black hair, whispering about this boy and that. Hermione didn't really care; she simply got ready for bed and climbing under the covers.

"… and that Blaise Zabini isn't he just _divine_. Merlin I hope I end up having to work with him in this Herbology assignment. Though I wouldn't mind Draco Malfoy either" sighed a love struck Lavender, and then she and Paravati fell over themselves giggling like silly schoolgirls over their silly schoolgirl crushes. Hermione just rolled her eyes and drew the hanging's trying to block out the ridiculous girls who continued on about this _Blaise Zabini_ like he was a god, whoever he was.

-----

"… and then he dropped the quaffle and then he ran straight into their own seeker, who had seen the snitch, while he tried the retrieve the quaffle. Lost the game. Total uproar" Ron was telling Harry, swinging around his fork and knife wildly, with his quidditch retelling, when Hermione approached them at the Gryffindor table for lunch. She smiled at the two when they looked up, and filled her bowl with the warm stew sitting in front of her.

"You look well Hermione" said Harry with a grin "I'm glad you're not letting what that git did yesterday get to you" he said, punching her lightly on the arm. Her façade dropped momentarily, but she fixed it back up with a flashing smile.

"Ahh, how could I let anything the amazing bouncing ferret says get to me?" she said with a laugh. It wasn't the truth, but she wasn't going to let the boys know that. She was so cheery that day because she'd had a great night's sleep and her favorite classes that morning, and despite the Slytherins, and Malfoy the prat, she was wholly looking forward to Herbology that afternoon, for Professor Sprout had promised they'd be using a portkey so she could better explain to them their assignment. in fact she was so excited, she practically skipped down to class, when the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch and the start of their last class.

"Come onnn" she called out to the boys, spinning round and round, and beckoning for them she skipped backwards, as the boys laughed at her. She was still laughing when she skipped right into someone, knocking both herself and the other person to the floor, gracelessly. Her heart stopped out of fear, when she saw who it was. She held her breath, waiting for it, waiting for the 'stupid mudblood' comment. But it didn't come. The tall dark haired boy merely picked himself up off the floor and stalked off, not giving Hermione a second look. She dared not breathe until she could no longer see his retreating form. It was then that she let out a huge breath, as she was picked up off the ground by two strong pairs of arms, set steady on her feet and brushed off.

She looked at Harry and Ron as if she had no idea who they were, and then the trance broke, she grinned widely. "Guess I better watch where I'm going next time" she laughed, an uneasy kind of laugh when you've just escaped danger, totally unscathed. Ron and Harry said nothing, for they weren't quite sure _what_ to say. So the three just continued to the green houses, silently, walking through the door last, following in their fellow Gryffindor's.

The class was fairly uneventful. Professor Sprout spent majority of the lesson explaining in detail the extend of the assignment. It wasn't until 10mins before class was due to end that she pulled out an old tire and told the class to gather around.

"Now don't get excited, we're not going anywhere exotic today I'm afraid, just down the road. Right then everyone ready? Good, 3, 2, 1."

With that, the class felt the familiar pull at the navel, the dizzy spinning journey and the hard land on solid, slightly damp ground. The class stood up, dusted themselves off, and glanced around, getting their bearings.

"We're just on the outskirts of Hogsmead" the professors voice rang out from the middle of the group. "There's no astonishing plants out here I'm afraid, but this is simply an example of how you will conduct this assignment. Now let's take it this plant here" she said, pointing to a simple tuff of weeds in the ground "is the plant we're after"…

She explained how they were to magically test it was, indeed the plant they were after, how to collect the sample needed, and any other information and after a few minutes she was calling the class back together around the tire and counting down from 3 again, before the were transported back to the greenhouse. It was all very rushed but they had gotten the general idea, and plus it was starting to rain quiet heavily and no one had really wanted to stand out in the pouring rain, "discovering" weeds.

"Now before you all leave" Professor Sprout called out over the noise of the class packing up "I will need you to come up to the front of the class and collect an envelope with your name on it. This will have the places you will be visiting, the spells you will need to know, the plants you need and some texts you're suggest to look into, for they will help you greatly with your final potions. Oh, and your partners name is in their also". At this, there was momentary silence, and then an outbreak of excited chatter as the class moved forward to collect their envelopes and excitedly tore them open to discover who they'd be working with. Hermione was last to collect hers, walking past disappointed Lavender and an equally disappointed Paravati. Obviously they hadn't been partnered with their '_divine Blaise Zabini'. _

---

It was another stormy night. _Unusually stormy_ mused Hermione as she sat by the fire once more, this time staring blankly out into the darkness. It was one of those nights when things felt, out of place. A sense of foreboding gripped Hermione and she shivered involuntarily as the sky lit up, by the lightening, which flashed an almost eerie purple. She shook her head, trying to clear it of such ridiculous thoughts. She did not like these strange feelings, and decided to go to bed rather than spend another moment in the completely empty common room. Making her way slowly up the stone stairs, she opened the door to the 6th years dorm as quietly as possibly, correct in guessing that her fellow Gryffindor's would all be asleep. She made her way silently to her bed at the far end of the room, guided only by the flashes of lightening. She lit a candle to aid her when she changed and picked up her coat that she had thrown across her bed early that day, after lessons. Something cream colored dropped onto the comforter, her name scrawled across it in neat, loopy writing, and Hermione picked it up carefully, before realizing it was her envelope from Herbology. She changed quickly, and climbed into bed, picking up the envelope once she was under the warm sheets. After a moments hesitation she slipped her nail under the opening and tore it open. First out was the list of spells, ones for testing the authenticity of the plants, one for revaccinating their portkey, ones for taking samples, ones for communication. Then was her own list of plants. A list of dates for classes, exams and the day the assignment would need to be handed in followed. After examining all these Hermione noticed the small slip of paper sitting under everything. A single name was all that was on it. Hermione let out a small gasp. This was only going to mean trouble.

She placed all the papers in a neat pile next to the candle which was extinguished shortly after, and pulled the blankets up to her chin, trying to sleep with the storm and everything running through her head. Another smash of thunder, and a huge crack of lightening illuminated the slip of paper on the top of the pile of papers.

_Blaise Zabini_.

------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

A/N: hey guys. Thanks for the couple of reviews! Keep them coming in though…!

A.James


	3. Chapter 3 Vanishing Acts

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing_

_**We Belong Together**_

_Chapter 3 – Vanishing Acts_

The rest of Hermione's week past rather uneventfully, if you counted the odd scuffle between the conscientious and up-right citizens of Gryffindor tower, and the scum of the Slytherin dungeons, as uneventful. They had been a great interest between the sixth years, regarding their Herbology partners, but Hermione had not wished to divulge the identity of hers. Why, she was not exactly sure. Perhaps it was the fact that the tall, black haired and just as dark eyed Slytherin was best friends with the Golden Trio's arch nemesis. Maybe she had no intention of being hounded by Paravati and Lavender regarding trivial facts about Zabini's life and ways to get into his bed. It seemed ridiculous those two could get so giddy over a _boy. _Sure, Hermione had her fair share of crushes, but they were simply not practical, so they had been ushered to the side and forgotten about, the only exception being that of Viktor Krum, and Merlin only knew why she had acted on those particular feeling.

Crushes were simply a waste of the precious time she could be spending revising notes or working on extra credit assignments. Those petty emotions simply had no place in her life. Not yet.

By the time Thursday evening rolled around, the 6th years were wound up tighter than a rubber band, for Friday would be their first Herbology class since Tuesday, and it was a practical lesson, which meant they would be traveling to their first destination that afternoon. Even Hermione had to admit she was terribly excited, despite the fact that she would be working with a Slytherin. The best friend of her most hated person at that. But Hermione was determined not to let that minor detail get in the way of a top grade, and she joined in the excited chatter with her fellow Gryffindor's that evening over dinner, curious about their locations and what their partners would be like.

Hermione looked up form the conversation in time to see Draco Malfoy stalk past the Gryffindor table, talking seriously with the tall Italian boy. Blaise Zabini.

"… stupid old woman made me spell every single one of those stupid portkeys we're using for Herbology. Most ridiculous detention ever." He growled to Zabini. Just as he was passing the end of the table, he caught Hermione's eye, sneering at her.

"What are you looking at _mudblood_?" Malfoy spat, venom lacing his already hurtful words. Hermione cast her eyes downward, not letting him see the tears brimming in her brown eyes.

"I pity the poor Slytherin that got partnered with _that_" he added to Zabini, loud enough to Hermione to catch, as Malfoy and his companion continued towards their house table. Despite the fact that, that comment was like adding salt to the wound, she found another emotion surfacing. Surprise.

Blaise Zabini hadn't told.

------------

Friday morning dawned with an electric energy crackling in the air. The excitement was almost tangible, and Hermione loved it. Loved that for once, her fellow students were excited about class. Foreboding no longer accompanied this exercise. She wasn't quite sure of the reason why Blaise Zabini had not shared the name of his partner to the rest of his companions, but she was glad. She knew, had it been Draco, or Pansy, they would have told anyone within the vacintiy that they were partnered with the disgusting mudblood, loving the sympathy they would have gotten.

But Zabini had proved that he was different, without saying a word. Perhaps it was a good thing, perhaps it was bad. But for that moment, Hermione didn't seem to care. This assignment was going to go off without a hitch. She just had a feeling.

Herbology wasn't until late afternoon again, so the 6th years and their unfortunate teachers that day had to make it through a day of classes. It was no mean feat. In fact, even Snape seemed to have little control over his class that day, which resulted in 200 points from Gryffindor, 150 from Slytherin and 5 detentions for various students.

Finally, after choking down lunch, the 6th year Slytherin and Gryffindor's hurried out of the hall 10mins early, and made their way hastily to the Greenhouses. Perhaps Professor Sprout had anticipated this, for the Greenhouse door was already open, and their teacher sitting at her desk, marking papers. A hushed silence fell over the group as they filled into the room and towards their desks. Professor Sprout did not look up immediately. She continued to scribble notes as though she had no idea her class were waiting, impatiently, into front of her. She mumbled something, nodded once, placed the paper aside and looked up smiling at the expectant class.

"Ahh, wonderful, you're all here." She said, smile still in place. She seemed oddly calm. Perhaps too calm for a woman about to send 30 children to 15 different locations around the world. Perhaps she had forgotten? But it became quite clear that she hadn't when she produced a box full of oddments, and Hermione heard Malfoy mutter something about detention to Zabini.

"Now, I know how anxious you all to start our little project, but I must fill you in on some things before we depart" she looked around the hesitant room, before continuing.

"Now, you will each have 45 minutes in which to find study and collect your sample and return to school. You will use the spell I included in your package to reactivate your portkey. We have made precautions to know where you are at all times, and retrieve you at need be, so no funny business" she added seriously, though it sounded quite funny to the rest of the class.

"Now, if you will all meet up with your partners, then come up and collect your portkey and your list, and then you can be off"

There was some scrambling at these words, and some hesitation. Hermione cast her eyes around the room, only to find Blaise was already walk towards her, leaving Malfoy behind with poor Neville Longbottom, who would be partnering him. He simply nodded to her, and then motioned to Professor Sprout. Hermione was starting to think he must be mute, when he said "shall we then?" and made his way up the front of the class, weaving between partners and up to the Professor.

"Ahh, Mister Zabini. Wonderful. Here is your portkey" she said, handing him an old wooden jewelry box "and here is yours and Miss Grangers list. If you'll kindly wait outside with the rest I shall be out shortly" Blaise took the list and headed back towards Hermione, handing her the portkey. Hermione wished she could have gasped, and spoken of its beauty, for the box, though small, was intricately engraved. Old and expensive looking. Hermione glanced upwards, only to find her partner had made for the door already and she ran to catch up.

Once outside, Hermione noticed two other couples waiting, including Lavender and Crabbe and Paravati and Pansy. The silence was strained, and then suddenly, it was broken, by a shrill voice.

'Oh you poor darling Blaise, being partnered with _that_. Disgusting Mudblood" she added in a stage whisper "why on earth didn't you tell us darling. We could have done something for you" Blaise said nothing, but Hermione was not sure if that was because they had just been joined by the rest of their class. He showed no outward signs of sympathy for Hermione and the effect the hurtful words had, had on her. Maybe he wasn't all the different anyway.

"…ok everyone ready? 5, 4, 3…" Hermione had been so lost in thought she only just heard Professor Sprouts words a moment before it was too late. "…2, 1"

There was the familiar sensation, a sharp tug in her naval, the dizzying spinning, and the rush of sound and colors, like being sucked down a kaleidoscope. And then, there was nothing. No sound, no color. Just black.

This wasn't right.

----------------------

----------------------


	4. Chapter 4 A Whole New World

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter Four – A Whole New World

At promptly 4pm the 6th year Herbology Class reappeared in clusters, on the lawn in front of Greenhouse 3. Well, _most_ of the 6th year Herbology class reappeared.

"WHERE IS GRANGER AND ZABINI?" shrieked Professor Sprout, clearly frazzled by the fact that 2 of her students had failed to return at the aforementioned time. In fact, she had expected them back before the due time, them being the brightest two. It was just assumed that they would do what they had to without any fuss, and be back without delay. It was hardly a difficult process.

Now, they were clearly missing. And she knew who was clearly at fault.

----------

Hermione did not open her eyes when she awoke. The sun pouring in through her window had made her bed deliciously warm, and she was far too comfortable to rise just yet. With a contented smile playing on her lips, she turned over, quite prepared to go back to sleep. It was not to be however. There was a frustrated someone standing over her bed, trying to get her to wake.

"Milady, up, outta bed with you. Lazy girl. Tis already past sun up" said the woman, fusing around the room, opening draws and doors.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Who on earth was fussing around her room. She was quite within her rights to sleep in on a Saturday, especially after the Herbology fiasco the day before. Herbology. Oh Merlin thought Hermione, sitting bolt upright and almost scaring the living daylights out of the small woman at the foot of her bed, thick plaits wrapped around her head. This was defiantly not her room, though she couldn't be sure if she was in Hogwarts or not. The room seemed to be the same stone walls and floors though one look out the large window at the foot of her bed told her this defiantly wasn't Hogwarts. A long slopping green hill led to a great expanse of ocean beyond which was the horizon.

Her head dropped into her hands and she tried desperately to figure out what was going on. The portkey. Something hadn't been right. Suddenly, another bolt of horror tore through her and she scanned the room, trying to find the intricately caved jewelry box that was the portkey. Her hammering heart eased slightly when she saw it sitting harmlessly on the dressing table across the room.

"My goodness girl, what's gotten into you this day? You look like you've seen a ghost. Perhaps you've fallen ill? Now up with you. We're to go riding this morn, Hurry up, up with you girl" said the old maid throwing a lovely long gown over a screen, behind which Hermione assumed she was to change.

Hermione sighed, peeling back the warm covers and climbing from the lovely bed. Chills ran through her as her feet touched the freezing stone floor and she all but ran to the screen to change. She wasn't sure what was going on here, but perhaps for the time being it was best to go along with it.

--------------------

Draco Malfoy looked sullen as he sat in front of Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Sprout.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid we're currently missing two students, and Professor Sprout has asked us to investigate you first. It seems that you were responsible for spelling the portkeys used today" said Professor Dumbledore kindly. A curt nod was the only answer he received from the boy in front of him. Dumbledore gave a small sigh of exasperation.

"Perhaps you could tell us what went wrong so we can begin finding ways to bring Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini back as soon as possible" At this, Malfoy looked up with a sneer.

"I would very much like you to find Blaise, but I don't care what happens to the mudblood" spat Malfoy.

"Do not use such language around me Draco. Just tell us what happened. It is the very least you could do" Dumbledore was practically pleading, and Draco looked up, not at the headmaster, but to his mentor that stood behind the powerful wizard. Snape gave a curt nod, clearly not impressed with the young boy. Draco gave a large, overly dramatic sigh.

"Fine, I used a variation spell on one of the portkeys. Just for a bit of fun you know. I had no idea this is what happened. I thought they'd just end up on the other side of the castle." Draco seemed non pulsed by the extent of the problem. The teachers shared a look amongst them, while Draco studied the nails on his left hand. It was Snape who spoke next.

"Draco, what was the variation you used?" his voice deathly low and icy and Draco shuddered involuntarily.

"'_porteous_' instead of _'porteus'_. Drawled Draco, which earned him another disapproving glare from Snape.

"And the hand action?" demanded McGonagall. Draco sighed again, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't see how this is important, but it was a downward flick and a quick circle" The teachers were sharing another look at the information they had just been given.

"Oh, it can't be _that_ bad" said Draco loudly; looking at each of the adults, not appreciating being left out of the loop. but Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid it's very serious Mr. Malfoy. You may leave now. Professor Snape will work out your punishment at a later date" and with that he waved Draco from his office.

This was not good. Not at all. Finding two students anywhere on the earth would have been easy if they had been lost in the present time. Finding them in a different century however, now that was a whole different story.

Dumbledore sighed softly, resting his head in his hands. For the first time in his memory, he would be able to do nothing to help. It was up to Blaise and Hermione now.

-------------

Hermione's head was spinning as she rode along the beach, her maid Bragnae riding beside her. The morning had brought with it a wealth of information that had only further confused the poor girl. _Princess Hermia, _she recited in her head, over and over, and the wind whipped a few strands of her long honey colored hair across her face. Her identity and her independence had been snatched away from her this morning, with a few well placed sentences. She was royalty. Princess Hermia of Ireland to be exact, and up until that morning, she had been betrothed, to an oaf of a man, according to Bragnae. But, to add to the crazy circumstances, her father informed her that he had been killed in battle.

Hermione had heard Bragnae's sigh of relief when the news was delivered, and Hermione decided that she quite liked this woman. She obviously cared very much for Hermione, or _Hermia's_, happiness. Now the two of them were riding in silence along the wet sand, and Hermione was grateful for the time to think. The situation was a most incontinent one. For starters, her traveling partner was missing, and while she was reserving judgment on Blaise, she would have very much liked to have him here right now, to help her figure out what was going on. Secondly, the portkey didn't work, and she seemed to be missing her wand. And lastly, she wasn't even in the 21st century anymore.

Each thought that occurred to her made her heart beat even faster with fear. Being stuck somewhere in the Dark ages, without Blaise and without anything familiar was right at the bottom of her to-do list.

---------------------------

"They're what?" cried a shaken Professor McGonagall. Her best student was missing and Dumbledore had no way to help. This was madness in its purest form.

"My dear Minerva, please, it's not nearly as bad as it seems. The spell is indeed a transportation spell, and a very… complex one at that. They have been transported to a time in history which has allowed them to; take on the roles of two destined souls. They simply have to discover their true feelings in order to reactive the portkey and return them home" Dumbledore said all of this, as though Blaise and Hermione had simply gone on Holidays. McGonagall on the other hand looked faint.

Snape came out from behind the chair McGonagall was sitting on, fanning herself, and strode towards where Dumbledore stood near his pensive.

"What if they don't discover any feelings?" asked Snape, his voice low. Dumbledore looked up with eyes twinkling.

"Oh, they'll find them alright Severes. The transporting spell works only if the two harbor some kind of attraction for one another. Give them time. Have faith" said Dumbledore warmly. Snape however seemed unable to do both, and he swept from the office and towards his own in order to find some way to bring them back. He would not sit around, while his godson was lost.


	5. Chapter 5 Halfway Home

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING 

Chapter 5- Halfway Home

It had been years since Hermione had last rode a horse, but it became clear that it was not something easily forgotten, and she found herself thoroughly enjoying her ride along the beach, the wind whipping around her somehow tamed honey colored hair, and twisting the long dress this way and that. So caught up in her thoughts was she, that she only barley heard the shout of her maid.

"What is that?" called Bragnae over the whistle of the wind, and pointing to where the water washed up along the sand.

It seemed to be a rather large row boat that had washed up on the beach, and while it was completely unremarkable, something about it was calling to Hermione, who dismounted from her horse and began making her way towards it at a run, ignoring the cries of her maid. It wasn't until she was so close that she could reach out and touch the wooden structure, was it that she slowed, afraid of what she may find when she looked around the boat that lay on its side. She took several claming breaths, and peered around the corner. What she saw made her heart stop.

Their lay her traveling partner, look very blue and every, dare she say it, dead.

"Blaise" she whispered, dropping to his side.

"What did you say mi lady?" came the jittery voice of Bragnae. Hermione gasped at her carelessness, for forgetting all about her maid.

"It's a man" Hermione called out reaching out a shaking hand to check for a pulse. Just then Bragnae came from behind the boat to stand next to her charge.

"Dead? Such a terrible sham…"

"Alive, help me Bragnae, quickly" cried Hermione, cutting her maid off whilst trying to haul Blaise up. After much exertion the two women managed to half carry/ half drag the boy to a small house of sorts located in the shelter of the rocks that littered the beach. Hermione's heart was now beating so fast she was half afraid she might pass out and awake to find Blaise had exposed who they really were. She looked over at his sleeping form, whilst Bragnae worked on making a fire. He look very close to dead, which probably had something to do with the gapping wound that was exposed on his chest. But Hermione was too afraid to go to him, rather finding some kind of comfort sitting in a far corner and deciding that finding Blaise, half dead or not, was defiantly a relief, and hopefully a forward step in finding a way home.

"The fire is going mi lady and I suggest that perhaps we should do the same. Who knows what this man will do to us should he awake whilst we are still here" Bragnae's fearful words brought Hermione back to reality and she glanced at Blaise once more before looking at Bragnae and shaking her head.

"I can not leave him here like this to die Bragnae. Neither of us could ever allow ourselves to have such a terrible thing on our minds. He looks perfectly safe. And even if he is not, that wound will not allow him to do much." Hermione made her way slowly towards Blaise, dropping close to his side and running a finger along the wound. As part of her NEWT's Hermione had been taking an extra curriculum class on herbs, plants and poisons and their medical uses, something awoke in her. Something that told her that she knew exactly what to do.

"Bragnae, I need you to go home and gather as many herbs as you can and return here as quickly as possible. Please don't argue. His time is short" Hermione added at the look on her maids face at the mention of Leaving her alone. "I will be fine. You must hurry though"

Bragnae cast one last worried look at her Charge before exiting the house, and minutes later Hermione head the horses gallops disappear along the beach. She reached out a hand to smooth back black curls that stuck to Blaise's tanned forehead, from sweat. His eyes fluttered open at the touch, startling Hermione enough for her to retract her hand, but relief was flooding through her and she grasped his hand.

"Blaise, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, eyes looking for any sign of understanding.

"Granger, what is going on?" Grunted Blaise, in obvious pain. Hermione grinned widely in spite of the situation.

"Blaise, thank Merlin. Ok, we haven't got much time before my maid returns and I need to get you up to speed before then, so don't interrupt me." She added gesturing to Blaise's half open mouth and confused and pained look and he gave a brief nod of understanding. Satisfied, Hermione began a quick summary.

"Obviously the transportation spell has gone wrong. Terribly wrong as it happens. If my guesses are correct we've ended up in the Dark Ages somewhere, and from what I can gather from the minute amount of information I have received, we, or at least I, have taken on the role of a person from this time period. Princess Hermia as it happens. According to my "father" we, that being Ireland, is in a rather large feud with England, and while you have maintained your accent, mine seemed to have changed," said Hermione in a light Irish accent, which she only seemed to realized she had when Blaise opened his mouth and had said her name "which means you are unwelcome here you will need to stay hidden until we've figured something out" She opened her mouth to say something else, but the sound of an approaching horse stopped the words.

"Say nothing. I will try and be here alone as often as possible which may be difficult. Please be patient. Now sleep" she whispered all of this in a rush before turning from him and moving towards the fire. Moments later Bragnae reappeared with all Hermione would need, and the two busied themselves combining the leaves and herbs and roots to make a paste for Blaise's wound. Once they had finished, Bragnae became rather insistent they leave.

"Hurry mi lady. It will be night fall before long and we must be getting home before your father becomes suspicious" Hermione nodded absentmindedly, not really wanting to leave Blaise. He was her connection to Hogwarts and their real lives, and he was injured. She had no way to know who serious it could be. Perhaps she came back the next day and he had passed on? It was too terrible to think of. But she could not stay the night. It was not even a mere possibility. So with a lingering glance to the Italian boy Hermione left him to fend for himself through the night. She could do nothing but pray he would be ok.

---------------------------------------

Harry and Ron had been called to Dumbledore's office and when they arrived they found pansy Parkinson along with crabbe and goyle and another girl the two didn't recgonise. The two groups sneered at one another, but didn't dare start a confrentaion in front of their teachers and Headmaster who had entered the room behind the two boys.

"thank you for joining us all" said Dumbledore, his air rather cheery considering his two best students had just disspaeared into an unknown time period for an indefinite amount of time.

"Now, I do realized you are all rather anxious to find out what has happened to your friends, and I assure you that while we are not completely sure of the situation I am quite sure they will both be just fine" said Dumbledore with a smile and that famous twinkle in his eye.

"Now, before you begin an unavoidable barrage of verbal abuse miss Parkinson" said Dumbledore, holding up a hand to silence her "I will explain what has happened. It seems that during a detention, Mr. Malfoy has, inadvertently changed the spell on one of the portkeys used for your Herbology class. An extremely difficult spell as it was" triumphant looks from the Slytherins in the room at this news were wiped from their faces as Dumbledore continued "thought, a complete accident as it happens. Now this time travel spell sent our two students to play out the fates of two people who are destined to meet and fall in love. The only way to return is for Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini to discover their true feelings for one another to re activate the port key and return to Hogwarts"

At this news there was an almighty uproar between the representatives of the two houses, but it was some well chosen words from Harry that silenced the group.

'Well that's just ridiculous. Hermione is far too sensible to ever fall in love with a Slytherin. It just won't happen."

It was almost as if Dumbledore had expected Harry to say these exact words, for he smiled broadly, his eyes twinkling.

"Ahh, Mister Potter, but they already are in love. They just don't know it yet"

And the unknown female Slytherin in the room promptly dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Young love" muttered Dumbledore with a small smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: ok im back! Yay! Hope you like this chapter. Review review!


End file.
